


Red Satin

by eiramew



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m certain these two dorks fell in love. Teasing love is the best love! It will be a couple that promises to lead to fireworks.<br/>Takes place in S5 EP9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Satin

" Denker! "  
  
La femme de chambre grogna et reposa avec colère la taie d'oreiller qu'elle était en train de plier. Elle marcha doit vers la porte de la chambre de Lady Grantham et l'ouvrit avec impatience.

" Quoi encore? "

Quand la douairière s'absentait, les domestiques avaient pris l'habitude de communiquer de cette manière.

" Venez ici tout de suite! "

Gladys soupira et s'avança dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit la lingerie et appuya son épaule contre la porte, bras croisés.

" Eh bien Spratt? Que me vaut votre _aimable_ sollicitation? "

Le majordome pointa la table d'un air mauvais.

" Qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_? "

Denker s'avança en souriant.

" _Ceci_ , cher Spratt, est une chemise de nuit. Vous l'ignorez peut être, mais les femmes portent ce genre de chose parce qu'une robe, pour dormir, ce n'est pas très pratique et...

\- Ça va, coupa Spratt, je sais ce qu'est une chemise de nuit! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est à qui elle appartient! "

La femme de chambre croisa de nouveau les bras.

" Oh, elle...

\- Et n'allez pas me dire qu'elle appartient à Lady Grantham! Je ne suis certes pas un expert en matière de lingerie féminine, mais je suis persuadé qu'une chemise de nuit en satin et dentelle ne figure pas dans l'armoire d'une Lady octogénaire!

\- Elle est à moi. "

Le majordome dévisagea la table, puis Denker, puis de nouveau la table.

" À ... _Vous_? "

La femme de chambre tendit la main vers la tunique, mais le domestique s'empara du tissus avant elle.

" Pas si vite. Je suis certain que la comtesse sera ravie d'apprendre que vous lavez vos _affaires_ en même temps que les siennes. "

Denker rit doucement.

" Et moi je suis persuadée que Lady Grantham sera enchantée de voir que vous passez votre temps à vérifier son linge personnel..."

Le majordome reposa la chemise de nuit sur la table et lança à Denker un regard assassin. La femme de chambre sourit une fois de plus et prit délicatement la pièce de lingerie.

 _Gagné_.

Elle s'approcha de Spratt et lui lança au visage en ajoutant gaiement:

" Vous pouvez la garder un peu, le temps que je finisse le linge. Profitez-en, je crains fort que vous n'ayez l'occasion d'en voir davantage..."

Le majordome faillit la gifler mais se retint à temps. Décidément, lancer des objets au visage des gens était une véritable passion pour cette femme! Il récupéra le vêtement qui s'était nonchalamment installé sur son épaule et le regarda d'un air pensif. Il ignorait certainement beaucoup de choses à propos de Miss Denker. 

  
  
ೱೱೱ

  
  
Les noëls à Downton Abbey étaient toujours grandioses, et Gladys ne manqua pas de s'en rendre compte en entrant dans le salon. Un magnifique sapin trônait au coeur de la pièce, décoré avec soin par le personnel. Elle sourit à Miss Baxter qui contournant l'arbre avec rapidité.

" Bonjour Miss Baxter, puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité? "

La femme de chambre désigna les escaliers.

" Vous devriez aller voir Mrs Hugues. Elle aura probablement besoin d'un peu d'aide pour emballer ses cadeaux. "

Gladys la remercia et s'éclipsa en bas. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut Spratt.

  
  
ೱೱೱ

  
  
Après les chants de noël, Lord Grantham invita tout le monde à profiter de la soirée. Denker n'avait pas faim. Elle salua Barrow d'un sourire poli et s'avança vers la grande table pour se servir un verre. Elle sursauta en trouvant Spratt derrière elle.

" Qu'est ce que vous faites?! "

Gladys soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Qu'est ce que vous pouvez être ennuyeux. "

Le majordome allait répondre lorsque la douairière se matérialisa devant eux.

" Eh bien? Quelque chose ne va pas, Spratt?

-N... Non m'Lady, tout va bien...

\- Dans ce cas... Vous savez que je ne supporte pas la mauvaise humeur. Certainement pas un soir de noël. Vous le savez, n'est ce pas Spratt?

\- B...Bien sûr m'Lady.

\- Bien. "

Conclut - elle en les dévisageant tous les deux avant de s'éclipser. La femme de chambre remplit un autre verre et le tendit au domestique.

" Aller, joyeux Noël Spratt! "

Il attrapa le verre et le considéra d'un air guindé.

" Je vous remercie mais je crains que vous ne soyez obligée de trouver quelque chose de plus convaincant.

Denker leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

" Vous êtes stupide. "

Lança-t-elle avant de vider son verre devant les yeux déconcertés du majordome.

  
ೱೱೱ

  
Lorsque Miss Denker raccompagna Lady Grantham, Spratt était déjà rentré depuis un petit moment. Elle s'occupa de la comtesse puis décida d'aller boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Certes, elle avait beaucoup bu d'alcool à la fête, mais elle n'était pas ivre. La cuisinière avait laissé la vaisselle du midi sécher sur la table et Gladys n'eut donc pas à chercher dans les placards. La majordome la rejoignit. Il s'avança vers l'évier et s'appuya contre le bord. Il avait à la main la chemise de nuit de Denker.

" Eh bien, commença la femme de chambre. Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil. "

Spratt sa passa la main contre le front.

" Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce grand saladier, mais ce n'était pas de l'eau minérale! "

La femme de chambre rit en reposant son verre sur la table.

" Cognac, eau-de-vie, pamplemousse, me semble-t-il. Orange peut être? "

Comme Spratt ne répondait pas, elle demanda:

" Pouvez-vous me rendre ma chemise de nuit maintenant?"

Le majordome l'observa quelques secondes.

" Venez la chercher vous-même."

Denker soupira d'un air agacé et contourna la table. Elle tendit la main pour récupérer son linge, mais Spratt leva le bras.

" Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça! "

La femme de chambre couvrit en deux pas la distance qui la séparait du majordome, excédée.

" Donnez-moi ça! "

Spratt leva son bras davantage.

" Tatata Miss Denker! Nous en reparlerons avec Lady Grantham."

Le visage de Gladys n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Spratt. L'odeur d'alcool était presque agréable.

" S'il vous plaît, Spratt. Rendez-la moi."

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce, légèrement plaintive. La main du majordome descendit lentement et, comme dans un rêve, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. La femme de chambre rit doucement.

" Eh bien, si vous le prenez de cette manière... "

Elle sourit une dernière fois avant d'incliner son visage. Spratt n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de de passer. Le baiser de Denker lui avait fait perdre ses moyens.  
Quand il réussit à discerner de nouveau les événements, il gémit doucement en passant la main contre son front, brûlant.

" Miss Denker...

\- Mmmmmmm? "

Les mains expertes de la femme de chambre faisait honneur à son métier tandis que sa bouche se révélait être capable de choses bien plus agréables que de lancer des grossièretés. Le majordome respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Ses doigts glissèrent avec délicatesse dans les cheveux de Miss Denker. Ils étaient doux et souples. La bouche de la femme de chambre était si humide et sa langue si chaude... Il poussa un dernier soupir d'extase avant de se mordre les lèvres. Miss Denker émit à son tour un léger murmure. Elle se releva lentement, léchant avec avidité ses lèvres rougies. Elle souriait encore, mais son sourire était devenu plus vrai.

" Joyeux Noël Spratt. J'espère avoir été assez _convaincante_. "

Gladys l'embrassa à nouveau et commença à s'en aller. Le majordome la retint.

" Profitez au moins du dessert. "

La femme de chambre s'arrêta en le regardant, l'air surprise. Spratt l'attrapa sans ménagement et l'assit sur la table. Sa main glissa le long de sa jupe et atteint ses sous-vêtements. Sa culotte de satin longea délicatement ses jambes et tomba silencieusement au sol. La femme de chambre aurait peut être voulu dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qui parvint à sortir d'entre ses lèvres, lorsque la bouche de son collègue embrassa son entrejambe, fut un gémissement d'impatience. Spratt passa ses bras autour des hanches de Denker et l'attira vers lui. Les mains de la femme de chambre cherchaient désespérément une prise à laquelle de retenir pour s'empêcher de s'agiter. Spratt était littéralement en train de la _manger_. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas lui demander de s'arrêter. Son souffle saccadé découpait ses plaintes en petits cris étouffés. Gladys coinça son poing entre ses dents. Ce n'était pas le moment de réveiller Lady Grantham. Le majordome finit par relever la tête en souriant de satisfaction.

 _Égalité, Miss Denker_.

La femme de chambre, les jambes toujours écartées, posa une main contre son épaule pour reprendre son souffle.

" Joyeux Noël, Denker. "

Elle sourit.

" Je peux avoir ma chemise de nuit maintenant? "

**Author's Note:**

> QU'AIS-JE FAIT?


End file.
